


Peroxide Prince

by Sxmi_Sweet



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Ass Play, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Consensual Non-Consent, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Forced Orgasm, Hate Sex, Humiliation, Infidelity, Light BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Hiatus (Fall Out Boy), Rimming, Sexual Roleplay, Sub Drop, This is so dirty wtf, sorry for this
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25598032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxmi_Sweet/pseuds/Sxmi_Sweet
Summary: Patrick acaba de casarse; Pete necesita ponerlo en su lugar y recordarle a quién le pertenece en realidad.
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Peroxide Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags.

—¿Sabe tu esposa la manera...? —empezó Pete, escondiendo su sonrisa en el cuello de Patrick, la pregunta quedó al aire, sus palabras murieron cuando Patrick abrió las piernas para dejarle más espacio.

—No hables, por favor —murmuró. Su voz no sonaba para nada a la voz que recordaba, se escuchaba quebradiza, débil. Pete no hizo mucho caso y levantó la vista para poder observarlo con más detalle. 

Patrick no le devolvía la mirada. Sus hermosos ojos azules estaban evitándolo. Pete lo tomó de la barbilla y él frunció el ceño. 

Su Patrick lucía tan diferente, tan triste. Sintió su corazón hundirse en su pecho; Al mismo tiempo, una sensación de satisfacción empezó a crecer dentro de él. 

—Luces encantador, patito —murmuró —. ¿Recuerdas el Show de Soul Punk en Los Ángeles?

Esperó un poco para ver su reacción, y el rubor cubriendo sus mejillas valió completamente la pena. 

Patrick hizo un sonido de afirmación, Pete soltó una risita. 

—Tan sexy —empezó a besarlo, Patrick correspondió al instante —. Mierda, Trick. 

—Estaba ebrio.

— ¿Incluso cuando me llevaste a tu departamento y me montaste, huh? No parecías nada ebrio.

—Por Dios —Patrick se ocultó la cara con las manos, Pete rió aún más fuerte.

— ¿Qué le pasó a ese Patrick? —cambió su tono de voz, ahora sonaba seca y áspera.

—Sigue aquí. Soy el mismo de siempre —contestó. Pete apretó los labios y lo sujetó un poco más fuerte de lo que debía.

— ¿Y el Patrick anterior a ese? ¿El Patrick que me cantaba para dormir? ¿El que decía que era su mejor amigo? ¿El que me dejaba dormir con él cuando tenía pesadillas? —Pete no pudo evitar el tono amargo. Patrick negó con la cabeza y se rehusó a responder, limitándose a besarlo para evitar que las palabras siguieran rompiendo la atmósfera.

—No estamos teniendo esta conversación ahora.

—Lo sé —murmuró entre sus labios. Cambiaron de posición. Patrick se recostó en la cama y dejó que Pete se subiera encima suyo, sin dejar de besarse ni acariciarse. Pete empezó a desabotonar su camisa, Patrick tembló ante su toque —. Extraño tus trajes. Te quedaban bien.

—Yo extraño tu delineador, pero no vamos a volver a eso, ¿Verdad? —dijo, Pete suspiró y terminó de sacarle la camisa. Patrick volvió a sus labios y los besó, como si nunca pudiera tener suficiente de ellos.

Pete se tomó un poco de tiempo para observar su cuerpo. Quedaba poco rastro de lo que solía ser, por lo menos no se le marcaban tanto las costillas como durante la época de Soul Punk; pero aún así, era magnífico. Siempre lo fue, de hecho. Todo de Patrick lo era.

Pete sintió las jodidas mariposas otra vez. Otra. Maldita. Vez. Pensó que lo había superado, pero no, Patrick se las arreglaba para conquistarlo cada vez, aunque quizás las mariposas nunca se fueron, quizás siempre estuvieron ahí, haciendo disturbios desde hace más de una década.

Se sintió mareado. El amor que sentía por Patrick era peligroso y sucio; arrasador y obsesivo. 

Y cuando vio su mirada expectante, sus labios rojizos por la sesión de besos y su boca entreabierta por la falta de aire, se dio cuenta de que el sentimiento ya era irreversible. 

—Quítate la ropa, no quiero ser el único —dijo Patrick. Pete salió de su ensoñación y guiñó un ojo para luego sacarse la camiseta y desabrocharse los pantalones.

— ¿Estás cómodo con que estemos desnudos? 

Cuando eran jóvenes, Patrick tenía terror de que Pete lo viera sin camiseta, y siempre pedía hacerlo con las luces apagadas; hasta que Soul Punk pasó y empezó a disfrutar de hacer un espectáculo para él, pero esa época había terminado y Patrick se veía retraído y distante, por lo que no estaba seguro de cómo proceder.

—No importa —se encogió de hombros. Pete lo tomó como señal para sacarle los pantalones, pero no estaba apurado. Los desprendió mientras lo besaba de vuelta, probando sus labios y perdiéndose en ellos, tomando un pequeño entre tiempo para acariciar su torso desnudo.

Patrick soltó un pequeño jadeo y mordió suavemente su labio inferior. Cuando lo dejó en ropa interior, bajó un poco la mirada para observar su erección cubierta por la tela y se le hizo agua la boca. 

—Déjame probarte.

—No tenemos tiempo —reprochó Patrick.

—Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.

No contestó, porque la boca de Pete fue a parar a su cuello y las palabras se desvanecieron en su boca. Su respiración se aceleró. Patrick se derritió al sentir sus besos húmedos en ese lugar.

Los besos fueron descendiendo despacio, Pete lo estaba torturando de deseo. 

—Te extrañé tanto —susurró Pete; Patrick jadeó y se sentó al borde de la cama, dejando espacio para que pudiera meterse. 

—Por favor —suplicó, casi sin voz —. No tenemos tiempo—volvió a repetir, Pete volvió a ignorarlo, tomando su tiempo para saborear su piel, incluso se dio la libertad de dejar pequeñas marcas, pequeñas mordidas y un obvio certificado de pertenencia en el interior de sus muslos. Un cartel que señalaba _Propiedad privada_.

Patrick no se había percatado. Tenía los ojos cerrados, los labios apretados y las manos hechas puños entre las sábanas. Pete sonrió de vuelta. Esperaba que Elisa viera esas marcas. Se cruzaba de dedos para que ella al fin entendiera que Patrick era suyo, que ella jamás sería suficiente ( _que ni siquiera él era suficiente_ ). Subió otra vez para dejar un suave beso en la pálida piel de su cuello.

—Tan hermoso —susurró—. Tan mío. Sólo mío. Mi Trick...

Pudo ver el pequeño flash de incomodidad en el rostro de Patrick, y Dios, se sentía tan bien.

Se arrodilló una vez más y lo acarició por debajo de la tela, observando interesado la manera en la que Patrick se mordía el labio inferior. Deslizó sus bóxers, se los sacó completamente y se detuvo a observar, maravillado, la obra de arte que tenía ante sus ojos. 

Cuerpo pálido contrastado con la oscuridad del suyo, una bonita metáfora de la realidad que estaban viviendo, cubierto por un suave sonrojo que se extendía por su cuello hasta sus orejas, cubriendo deliciosamente sus mejillas; sus complexión facial, perfecta, sus pómulos de sueño. Era una lástima que sus ojos estuvieran cerrados, porque esa era su cualidad favorita de él.

Y por último, pero no menos importante, también una de sus cualidades favoritas de Patrick, su zona inferior. Sus piernas, Dios, Pete moriría entre esos muslos. Y no tenía palabras para describir lo mucho que le excitaba su grueso pene, un poco más oscuro que el resto de su cuerpo y definitivamente más grande que uno promedio.

Pete estaba en estado de limerencia. No sabía si era amor. No creía en el amor, pero esto estaba peligrosamente cerca, tendiendo un poco más hacia la obsesión. Obsesión que había empezado cuando había visto esos ojos imposibles y esa tímida sonrisa. Pete supo que estaba jodido, que debía alejarse, pero, siendo sinceros, ¿Quién podría alejarse de Patrick Stump?

Lo tomó en su boca sin prisas, succionando y masturbándolo al mismo tiempo. Hacía un par de meses que no chupaba un pene, y la polla de Patrick era grande, más de lo que podía tomar oxidado en práctica. Lo ingresó hasta donde pudo, que era más o menos la mitad del falo, el resto lo tenía cubierto con la mano. 

Conocía el cuerpo de Patrick. Conocía cómo manejarlo para convertirlo en un desastre de suspiros y ruegos. Sabía cómo tocar y dónde. Había aprendido bastante a lo largo de los años: que su cuerpo reaccionaba de forma exagerada ante la charla sucia a pesar de que él lo negase a toda costa; que para que dejara de ser el mandón malhumorado de costumbre sólo bastaba empujarlo contra la pared y someterlo, que la única forma de controlar su temperamento era follándolo hasta que sólo pudiera decir su nombre y sollozar.

Tuvieron charlas al respecto, incluso habían establecido una palabra de seguridad para no arriesgarse, a pesar de que su relación no llegaba al terreno del BDSM. 

—¿Palabra de seguridad?

—Chicago.

— ¿Color?

—Verde —jadeó. Pete sonrió, volviendo a dirigir su falo a su boca. Su amante se estremeció y se mordió el labio inferior, claramente tratando de ocultar el placer que corría por sus venas. 

Conocía a Patrick, reiteraba, y aunque estaba actuando como si estuviera _oh, tan arrepentido_ y reacio ante sus caricias, él rogaba por más. 

Pero Pete no estaba contento, es más, estaba furioso. Toda su vida fue tan sólo la nota de página en la felicidad de otras personas; el pequeño y sucio secreto de Patrick, a pesar de que incontables veces había rogado su amor y había pedido oportunidades de rodillas un millar de veces, entre lágrimas y promesas vacías. Siempre terminaba igual, un frío lo _siento, Pete, pero voy en serio con ella,_ refiriéndose a la chica de turno, un _es la última vez,_ antes de buscarlo en la habitación de su hotel cuando estaban de gira, un _nos_ _destruiremos_ _si continuamos con esto._

Lo estaban haciendo, se estaban destruyendo, pedazo a pedazo. Pete ya no podía soportarlo.

Patrick gimió con los ojos cerrados, ahora que Pete estaba chupando su polla la falta de tiempo ya no era relevante, ¿No es así? Sus manos subieron desde sus hombros hasta su cabello, enredó sus dedos y los dejó allí. Pete ahuecó las mejillas, ladeando la cabeza y estableciendo el ritmo que le gustaba a Patrick; mirándolo por sobre las pestañas, con la inútil esperanza de que devolviese contacto visual, pero como era costumbre, esto nunca pasó.

—Pete, por favor —Ignoró el tono de desesperación de su voz e incrementó la velocidad, lo que hizo que Patrick soltara un gimoteo —. ¡Pete! Voy a correrme

Se apartó un momento para sonreír con burla.

— ¿Tan rápido? —habló, dedos envueltos sobre su dura polla, pero no hizo ningún movimiento —. ¿Hace tanto que no te follan bien, huh? ¿Vas a correrte tan pronto, como un adolescente hormonal? Quien lo diría, Patrick Stump no aguanta un _carajo_.

Sintió el pene de Patrick pulsar en su mano. Ambos lo notaron, él apartó la mirada, Pete amplió su sonrisa burlona. Otra cosa que había notado a lo largo de los años, a Patrick le prendía ser degradado y humillado, y vaya que Pete tuvo diversión explotando eso.

Cerró el puño sobre su pene, masturbándolo con una lentitud dolorosa. Patrick se estremeció, sujetando las sábanas con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos.

—Por favor. Basta. Voy a-...

— ¿No es eso lo que quieres? —replicó, Patrick se atrevió a mirarlo, con la mandíbula tensa. Conocía esa mirada y estaba encantado.

—Pete —dijo, pero él volvió a ignorarlo, Patrick tenía una expresión de alarma en el rostro.

—Di la palabra mágica y lo haré —Patrick apretó los dientes, necio hasta la médula —. Una pena, lunchbox.

—Fóllame.

— ¿Qué dijiste? No te escuché.

—Pete. Por favor —empezó a derramar unas pocas lágrimas por la frustración. Pete tuvo piedad y lo soltó, Patrick suspiró aliviado.

— ¿Tanto lo quieres? —se burló —. Bueno, no me parece.

— ¿Hmm?

Patrick no respondía, es como si se hubiera perdido y le costara procesar otra cosa que no fuera el roce de sus cuerpos. Pete sonrió con malicia, había logrado apretar los botones exactos para dejarlo vulnerable y sumiso, para tener la libertad para hacer lo que quisiera de él, y que Patrick no tuviera más remedio de tomarlo.

—De rodillas en el suelo. —Patrick se rehusó a acatar sus órdenes, por lo que Pete tuvo que forzarlo a hacerlo, y una vez que estuvo en el suelo, se desprendió los pantalones —. Nunca aprendes, Dios. ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que coger para que aprendas a no ser tan inútil?

La respuesta fue inmediata, su cuerpo entero se tiñó de un escarlata más pronunciado y pudo percatarse de que su pene dio un tirón con interés. Predecible. Patrick era mucho, mucho más sucio de lo que la gente creía.

— ¿Qué harás?

—Venganza.

— ¿Qué demonios significa eso, Wentz?

—Ya estoy harto —contestó con simpleza, desabrochando sus pantalones. Patrick tragó saliva y lo miró por un efímero segundo antes de mirar al suelo.

Patrick seguía arrodillado (no es que tuviera mucha opción, de todas formas) justo a la altura de su erección. Estaba respirando de forma agitada, mirada bloqueada sobre su pene, incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos, como siempre. 

Rozó su glande con ese labio inferior con el que se la había pasado soñando despierto la mayor parte de su vida, ese pequeño pedazo de edén ilícito que de tanto en tanto tenía el privilegio de saborear. Patrick abrió la boca, intentando tomarlo, pero Pete lo empujó del pelo y lo obligó a mirarlo.

—No te dije que pudieras hacerlo, Tricky.

Lo dejó ir lentamente, el rostro de Patrick ardió, quizás por vergüenza o rabia, pero de todas formas, Pete lo estaba disfrutando. Patrick abrió la boca para replicar, pero Pete empujó las caderas y sin darle tiempo, ingresó su miembro entero hasta donde pudo. Patrick soltó un gemido agudo de sorpresa y sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas por el esfuerzo. 

Mantuvo el ritmo con estocadas cortas y rápidas, Patrick sólo mantuvo su boca abierta con la mandíbula tensa, cuidando de que sus dientes no tocaran su falo sin poder hacer nada más.

La vista era obscena en formas indescriptibles. Pálida, tersa piel cubierta por un tenue escarlata, espalda arqueada como sólo Patrick sabía hacerlo —había aprendido con cada otoño a hacer de su cuerpo un espectáculo—, labios estrechados sobre su pene, saliva y líquido preseminal escurriéndose hasta su barbilla, mientras hacía todo lo que estaba en sus manos para no ahogarse; su pene duro contra sus estómago. Vivo retrato del pecado.

Era un contraste interesante con su yo de dieciocho años. En ese tiempo, su chico hacía lo posible por ocultarse, y se ofendía cuando Pete intentaba llegar a su culo. Sus movimientos eran torpes e incómodos, pero Patrick, tan testarudo como siempre, fingía estar seguro de lo que hacía. Pete estaba convencido de que esa vez particular, en la cama de su antigua habitación en casa de sus padres, se había llevado su virginidad; así como la primera vez que había logrado convencerlo de ir abajo, pero Patrick nunca confirmó ni negó esa verdad.

Con el correr de los años, someterlo se convirtió en una tarea mucho menos complicada. En algún punto de sus encuentros dejaron de cambiar de posición y una vez que tomó la confianza suficiente, Patrick cedió por completo. 

Era un acuerdo mutuo. Patrick, siendo un maniático del control necesitaba dejar de pensar de vez en cuando, simplemente acatar órdenes y dejarse usar; Pete estaba más que encantado de hacerlo por él. El tope de su relación ilegítima llegó a finales de From Under The Cork Tree y continuó hasta Folie à Deux, y por una serie de eventos que se escaparon de sus manos, terminó de forma catastrófica.

Dio una última embestida profunda antes de soltarlo y apartar su polla. Patrick tosió y se limpió la comisura de los labios con la muñeca, luego las lágrimas que habían caído a sus mejillas. Estaba devastado y Pete estaba completamente enamorado de ello.

— ¿Pete? —su voz era un hilo, estaba rasposa e insegura.

—Voy a comerte, dulzura —acarició tu mejilla —. Oh, y ni se te ocurra correrte antes que yo.

—Pete, no puedo, estoy muy sensible. No creo que... —se mordió el interior de su mejilla —. Estoy a nada de llegar.

Pete se volvió a su posición inicial, detrás de él, también de rodillas.

—No me importa —murmuró —. Mira qué tenemos aquí—dijo apreciativamente, tomando su culo entre sus manos, encantado con la vista. Dejó expuesta su entrada y la acarició con el pulgar, movimientos suaves para relajarlo. Patrick estaba tan receptivo que jadeó y se estremeció ante el contacto. Pete soltó una risa oscura.

No habían follado en un tiempo, pero cuando se había enterado del compromiso —una maldita invitación por correo, nada más. Patrick era un cobarde de mierda —perdió la cabeza. Necesitaba enseñarle a Patrick que se pertenecían, que no importaba quién tratara de reemplazarlo, porque Pete siempre estaría allí, que Patrick estaba condenado a una vida junto a él. Al parecer no fue suficiente, porque meses después de la boda, Patrick volvió a llamarlo y lo citó en un hotel en las afueras de California. Ahora, semanas después, había sido el turno de él para solicitar su compañía.

Necesitaba que Patrick se odie de la misma manera en la que él lo odiaba (y se odiaba a sí mismo).

Eran seres impuros, el amor no fue suficiente y nunca lo sería. El daño ya estaba hecho y seguiría allí, hiriendo con fragmentos vidriosos de un futuro que alguna vez pudo ser prometedor, de un pasado donde no hubieron más que lágrimas y ganas de morir. Un recordatorio abstracto de que era incapaz de amar y que había corrompido a su pequeña alma gemela a un punto irreparable. 

—Lubricante —pidió Patrick, Pete fingió no escucharlo. No lo necesitaba, no aún, al menos.

Apartó sus glúteos con ambas manos y sin preámbulo, pasó la lengua sobre su entrada. Patrick reaccionó sobresaltándose e intentando huir, pero lo sujetó de las caderas con fuerza, suficiente para dejar moretones por la presión. La respuesta de Patrick ante su boca allí siempre era exquisita.

Empezó a lloriquear y suplicar, el agarre de sus caderas no permitía que pudiese hacer nada al respecto. 

Lo estaba haciendo con delicadeza, lengüetazos húmedos alrededor de su agujero, preparándolo para recibir sus dedos. Patrick dejó de luchar, sollozando silenciosamente con el rostro en el suelo, presionando contra sus brazos. 

Pete se aburrió y sintió que fue suficiente preámbulo, así que se levantó y fue por la botellita de lubricante que guardaba en su maleta.

—Deja de llorar, no seas patético —siseó, vertiendo el líquido en sus dedos. Patrick levantó el rostro para observarlo, lindos ojos azules tintados con pánico.

—Pete, no. Por favor.

—No te lo estoy preguntando, Patito. 

Ingresó el primer dedo con trabajo. Patrick estaba muy estrecho, como cuando lo había follado aquella vez después de un show de Soul Punk, en un motel de carretera, ocultos del resto de la sociedad.

—La próxima vez tendré que hacerte usar un plug. Estás demasiado apretado.

—No habrá próxima vez.

—No estés tan seguro —replicó burlón—. Eres tan predecible, siempre vuelves arrastrándote—ingresó otro dedo hasta el nudillo, sin detenerse a acostumbrarlo—. ¿No dirás nada esta vez?

Patrick no respondió, estaba demasiado abrumado como para hacerlo. Un suspiro quebrado sirvió como contestación. Pete movió ambos dedos hasta que Patrick comenzó a sollozar otra vez y a mover las caderas contra sus dedos, a pesar de que soltaba quejidos y rogaba que lo dejara en paz.

—Basta. Estoy-....

Lo entendió. Estaba tan abrumado que aguantar más tiempo el orgasmo le estaba provocando dolor. 

— ¿Duele, cariño? —preguntó, Patrick asintió como pudo —. Bueno, esa es mi intención. 

Retiró los dedos. Las piernas de Patrick estaban temblando, estaba a punto de desplomarse, pero Pete no hizo nada para ayudarlo a estabilizarse. 

La escena que tenía enfrente era maravillosa. Patrick completamente expuesto y vulnerable para él. Pequeños moretones comenzaron a formarse en sus muslos y caderas, manchas verdosas y púrpuras que garantizaban que él era suyo. Pete no pudo contenerse y mordió con suavidad parte de uno de sus glúteos. Patrick le lanzó una mirada de odio por sobre el hombro, pero no duró mucho porque él volvió a colocar su boca sobre esa parte de su cuerpo y a penetrarlo con la lengua y los dedos, cuidando de no rozar su próstata. Patrick se retorció, aún dando pelea, como si tuviera opción; como si no hubiera suplicado tener la lengua de Pete dentro tan sólo semanas atrás. Era una zorra por el rimming y no tenía sentido fingir que no era así.

Metió un tercer dedo, él ya estaba listo, pero no estaba de más torturarlo un poquito. Quería grabar las respuestas corporales de Patrick en ese estado en sus retinas. Quería tener siempre al alcance cómo se veía destrozado, a su merced para usar cuando le daba la gana. Así que rozó su próstata. Patrick dio un respingo y un gemido roto. 

—Voy a correrme —advirtió—. Por favor, Pete.

— ¿Por favor qué? Si no me dices lo que quieres no podré dártelo.

Dios, estaba temblando y le costaba hablar, se notaba que estaba luchando con todas sus fuerzas para aplazar su orgasmo. Pete continuó moviendo los dedos contra su próstata, lento, pasando la lengua por el perineo ocasionalmente. Aún así, seguía siendo un maldito orgulloso. Con la mano libre rodeó su pene, sólo para enseñarle una lección. Patrick intentó apartarse otra vez, pero fue en vano.

— ¡Basta!

— ¿O qué? —Patrick no contestó —¿Vas a correrte, huh? No lo creo, Tricky. No te di permiso.

—Por favor, por favor, por favor —susurró sin aliento —. Lo necesito. Ya no puedo.

—Hay sólo dos palabras que pueden ayudarte ahora, pequeño, y sabes muy bien cuáles son.

— ¿Vas a cogerme o no? —gruñó. Pete chasqueó la lengua.

—Tenemos que trabajar tu actitud.

Se apartó y se colocó el lubricante sobre el pene, alineándose a la altura de su entrada. Patrick salió de su ensoñación y negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Color? —suavizó la voz.

—Verde —ronroneó, pero luego frunció el ceño y gruñó —. Deja de preguntar, sabes que usaré la puta palabra si es necesario.

—Necesitaba asegurarme, es decir estabas llorando —apuntó.

—No estaba llorando —protestó. Pete negó con la cabeza.

—Lo que digas.

No podía evitarlo, le gustaba jugar, pero en ocasiones le preocupaba pasarse de rudo. Muy en el fondo, se preocupaba por él. Patrick rodó los ojos, molesto y refunfuñó. 

—No eres bueno en esto.

—¿El bastardo de Michael sí?

—Brendon —corrigió. Pete tensó la mandíbula.

—¿Te cogiste a Brendon? —Patrick no respondió. No fue necesario—. Eres una zorra de mierda, Patrick —escupió, la sangre estaba hirviendo en sus venas —¿Lo sabe tu esposa?

—Fue cuando no estábamos juntos. 

— ¿Sabe lo de ahora? —se burló, rozando su glande contra su entrada —. ¿Sabe que al caballero de su esposo lo folló el padrino en el baño antes de la ceremonia? ¿Que tuviste mi pene hasta tu garganta unos minutos antes de jurarle amor eterno? —Patrick se tensó y se negó a mirarlo —. Patético.

Pete se empujó de una vez, introduciendo la longitud entera de golpe. Patrick dejó salir un gemido entrecortado, sin aire. Su cuerpo entero estaba temblando. Lo sentía apretado, tan húmedo y cálido. Una sensación de familiaridad recorrió su cuerpo.

—Me recibes tan bien, Tricky. ¿Lo ves? Estás hecho para mí y sólo para mí.

Quería borrar cada rastro de personas anteriores a él, cada pequeño beso y caricia de manos que no eran las suyas. Su objetivo final, que Patrick olvidase cualquier palabra que no fuese su nombre. Era un narcisista de primera, no necesitaba recordatorios, a parte, se sentía extrañamente posesivo a todo lo referente a Patrick. 

La posición que mantenían en ese momento le gustaba. No la consideraba la ideal, pero se encontraba en el terreno cercano. Tenía una vista privilegiada del culo de Patrick recibiendo su pene, lo cual era un muy buen bonus; aunque se perdía de sus expresiones faciales y rostro en general. 

No tardó nada en encontrar su próstata. Años de encuentros esporádicos se habían sumado para otorgarle una maestría en su cuerpo. Patrick movió su culo contra él, en un intento desesperado por recibir más. 

Notó que él se encontraba ya en el estado de frenesí predecesor al orgasmo y había perdido todo rastro de pudor, limitándose a ser un títere de sus impulsos más bajos. Pete bajó el ritmo de las embestidas y se decantó por la profundidad, porque conocía a Patrick, y el resultado fue un ligero sollozo.

—No vas a correrte hasta que yo lo diga —le rememoró. No necesitó observar su rostro para notar la desesperación y rabia en su expresión —. Sabes que puedo durar mucho si quiero.

Era una amenaza vacía. Pudo hacerlo, tiempo atrás —mucho antes de llegar a los treinta— cuando Patrick recién había descubierto lo mucho que le gustaba sexo (con él) y follaban noches enteras, en hoteles durante tours o en departamentos de turno. Patrick en ese tiempo era un pequeño súcubo insaciable y con temperamento corto. Quería todo y lo quería _ya_ y sólo a su manera. ¿Lo quería contra la pared? Pete obedecía sin rechistar. ¿En el baño de un estudio de grabación? Pete lo estiraba hacia allá sin siquiera dejarlo terminar la oración. 

¿Quería dormir con él después de una noche de películas, acostado en su pecho? Pete aceptaba con el corazón en la garganta. 

Siempre era sí a Patrick. Siempre le dio todo para mantenerlo feliz a su lado. Hasta que, de repente, los _sí_ se convirtieron en _no_ y el esfuerzo para ganar su amor se había ido a la basura en un parpadeo. Nunca supo el porqué —más bien, no quería admitirlo—. Eran amantes que no podían ser nada más. Almas gemelas destinadas a nunca estar juntas. Amarga ironía de un universo sin estrellas. 

Sacudió la cabeza antes de que su mente recorriera el tramo que su corriente de pensamientos estaba siguiendo. Seguiría con un _¿Qué fue lo que salió mal?_ Cuya respuesta sabía a la perfección y quemaba ácida en la punta de su lengua.

Se centró en la estrechez de Patrick, nunca dejaba de impresionarlo. Podía follarlo mil y una veces y jamás tener suficiente de él. Era una droga y Pete se había vuelto dependiente. Por eso no podía dejarlo ir, jamás encontraría alguien similar. Lo sintió tensarse. Los gemidos y súplicas que se escapaban de su boca se tornaban erráticos, casi carentes de sentido. Plegarias que repetían su nombre en angustia. 

—No puedo más. Déjame-...

—A la cama, cariño. No queremos lastimar tus rodillas, ¿No es así?

Eso le daría un poco de descanso y lo ayudaría a demorar un poco la necesidad de liberación. Patrick intentó ponerse de pie, pero se tambaleó y estuvo a punto de caer, demasiado débil y abrumado. Pete tuvo que cargarlo y colocarlo sobre la cama. 

Ahora estaban frente al otro, y Pete se dio cuenta de cuánto extrañaba observar su rostro. Una lastima que la intensidad de sus magníficos ojos estuvieran ocultos detrás de sus párpados. 

Volvió a penetrarlo; ahora con una mano sobre su pene y la boca contra su garganta. Lo embistió lento, con movimientos precisos y gentiles. Creando la atmósfera que Patrick adoraba aunque no quisiera admitirlo. Haciéndolo sentir lo importante que era para él y el profundo e irreverente cariño que sentía; porque planeaba jugar con él y darle la equivocada idea de que estaban haciendo el amor.

Lo hacía sentirse joven otra vez. Lleno de vida y de esperanza. Besó su cuello y susurró palabras de cariño en su oído, cosas que el chico necesitaba escuchar. 

Construyó la confianza. Patrick apretó las sábanas entre sus dedos, para luego soltarlas y dirigir sus manos a su espalda. Piel con piel. Intercambio de calor corporal unidimensional. Empezó a mover las caderas contra las suyas, pidiendo tácitamente un poco más, pero Pete no se lo daría hasta que lo expresara en voz alta.

—Pete —suspiró con satisfacción —, te extrañaba tanto.

Curvó los labios en una sonrisa perversa. Patrick había abierto la boca sin pensar y no se había percatado de sus palabras. No había problema, su nombre siempre sabía encantador en sus labios. Lo embistió más profundo en recompensa, rozando su punto sensible repetidas veces hasta que lo hizo gimotear. 

—Abre los ojos. —No lo hizo, negó con la cabeza —. ¿No? Entonces no te dejaré correrte hoy. ¿Me escuchaste? —Patrick abrió los ojos, alarmado y Pete rió —. Me lo imaginaba. Ahora manténlos abiertos. Quiero que me mires.

Le costaba, era ridículamente obvio; Por el placer y la vergüenza de tener el pene de su supuesto mejor amigo enterrado en su culo y por disfrutarlo tanto. No se cansaba de repetirlo: Patrick era tan _patético_.

Las estocadas continuaron, cada acción planeada meticulosamente para enloquecerlo y empujarlo al borde, donde estuvo casi todo el encuentro. Funcionó a la perfección, minutos después, Patrick estaba suplicando piedad e intentando apartar su mano de su miembro.

—Quiero correrme. Por favor, Pete.

—Eres una lindura. —acarició su rostro con el pulgar. Patrick se atragantó con un gemido.

—En serio, necesito-... No — negó repetidamente, incapaz de formular una oración coherente —. Por Dios.

—Nope.

—Te asesinaré —rugió, las lágrimas de frustración regresaron y el dolor en su temple se hacía cada vez más notorio —. ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

—No puedes hacer nada, cariño. —Mostró una sonrisa amplia de boca cerrada— ¿Hace cuánto que no te corres?

—Desde la última vez que-... —cerró los ojos un par de segundos, luego se forzó a abrirlos—. Lo hicimos.

—Oww. Pobrecito—fingió entristecerse, la falsedad de su tono era insultante —, una lástima ¿No es así? 

Clavó las uñas en su espalda. Tan desesperado que intentó apartar a Pete empujándolo, lo cual tuvo un efecto contrario porque él lo sujetó y lo cogió más duro. 

—Por favor —sollozó.

—Que educado. Siempre pidiendo todo por favor.

—No estoy jugando, imbécil.

—Yo menos.

No había nada que Patrick pudiese hacer para evitarlo en ese momento. Ni siquiera podía hacerlo limitar el agarre en su pene, por lo que dejó de intentar ganar la batalla. Pete lo sintió tensarse, con la mirada fija en él y los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Se estremeció y mandó la cabeza hacia atrás. 

Uno, dos movimientos de muñeca combinados con embestidas y Patrick se había corrido sobre su mano y en parte sobre su propio estómago, retorciéndose bajo su toque, gimiendo y rojo hasta el cuello. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos por el bochorno.

Pero Pete no dejó de penetrarlo.

Patrick forcejeó e intentó empujarlo de vuelta con inútiles intentos que no hicieron nada, porque ahora lo tenía de los brazos e inmovilizado.

—Duele—soltó con la voz rota, luchando por no sollozar incontrolablemente.

— ¿Estás sensible, bebé?

—Acabo de correrme, hijo de puta. ¿Qué esperabas?—la voz se le cortó en la última sílaba por culpa de un hipido, Pete volvió a estirarlo del cabello para acercarse a su oído.

—Cuida esa boca, dulzura.

—Suéltame.

—¿O qué?—soltó una risa burlona—Esto no se trata de ti, ¿Okay? Me importa una mierda lo que sientas ahora. En este momento eres sólo un agujero para mí, ¿Entendiste?—Patrick soltó un alarido de dolor—. ¿Entendiste?—besó su cuello antes de soltarlo.

Patrick estaba tan receptivo ante él, tan sensible. Era delicioso. Cada vez que ingresaba profundo se estremecía e intentaba apartarse a causa del dolor por no haberse recuperado del orgasmo reciente aún. Pete tuvo que reforzar el agarre de sus caderas y forzarlo a quedarse quieto. A tomarlo aunque no pudiera. Oh, y su pequeño e indefenso Patrick no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

—Para, Pete. Por favor. — No lo haría. No tenía porqué. Su culo estaba ilegalmente apretado y caliente, no se comparaba a nada que hubiera follado en toda su vida.

Patrick siempre estaba un nivel más arriba en todo, de él mismo y de todas las personas que lo rodeaban. Naturalmente talentoso en la música, hacer mamadas, en cantar. Un genio en muchos ámbitos, a pesar de ser medio torpe en el social. De oro macizo, mientras que el resto de la humanidad sólo estaba chapada en él.

Verlo llorar y rogar debajo suyo era encantador. Al fin podía rebajarlo a su nivel, pisotear su ego para enseñarle una lección. Ensuciarlo para demostrarle a él, y a sí mismo que no eran más que bruscos animales guiados por instinto.

Colocó una mano alrededor de su cuello, acariciando con el pulgar la tersa piel debajo de sus dedos. 

— ¿No te cansas de pelear?

—No eres justo.

—Nosotros no jugamos justo.

Cesó la penetración hasta que Patrick recuperase el aliento y se dio otro momento para apreciarlo, ya que eso era su parte favorita de los encuentros. Su pene seguía flácido contra su estómago, restos de semen estaban esparcidos por su nívea piel, como un lienzo que retrata la más obscena de las ilustraciones, fruto del impecable pincel de un retorcido artista. 

Dirigió el pulgar hacia allí, capturando lo que pudo recuperar y lo metió la boca de Patrick, quién, a pesar de la vergüenza en su rostro, limpió sus dedos con la lengua. Diligente, con los ojos clavados en los suyos y la respiración agitada. 

El más hermoso de los seres impuros.

La pureza era insípida, de todas formas. No aportaba nada interesante a la vida, aparte de la certeza de haber sido el único en haberlo probado. Fue una de las razones por la cual la relación se había marchitado en un principio. Una vez que la novedad de haber tomado la virginidad del chico se desgastó, cuando se había acostumbrado a él y había dejado de parecerle exótico, todo fue cuesta abajo. 

Pete maldecía a su yo del pasado, tan inmaduro e inepto. Egoísta e hiperactivo. Si tan sólo hubiera cumplido su labor de protegerlo; si tan sólo hubiera sido capaz de saber amarlo como él merecía. 

Patrick lucía acabado, de manera encantadora. Preciosos labios apretados en una línea y mejillas cubiertas de rastros de lágrimas. Pete besó cada residuo y acarició la delicada piel de su torso desnudo. Él se estremeció cuando las yemas de sus dedos recorrieron su pecho.

—Pete.

— ¿Sí, cariño?

—Déjame en paz.

—Jamás, Trick. Eres mío, ¿Recuerdas?

No supo si se refería a ese momento en específico o al resto de sus vidas, pero la respuesta sería la misma de todas formas. Patrick clavó las uñas en su espalda con fuerza y negó con la cabeza; Pete sujetó su pene entre sus dedos, pasando el pulgar por el glande, observando con satisfacción el sufrimiento en su expresión y la forma tan penosa en la que intentaba ahogar sus sollozos.

—Es tu culpa por correrte tan rápido —se mofó —¿Cuántos años tienes? Ya eres demasiado viejo para eso, Tricky. —Él lo arañó en respuesta, a Pete no le gustó para nada su actitud, por lo que lo sujetó del rostro con firmeza, enterrando sus dedos en sus mejillas — ¿Qué fue lo que te dije? —siseó. Patrick negó y lloró en silencio.

Como estaba tan receptivo, con cada embestida podía sentirlo estrecharse alrededor de él, y los sonidos que salían de su garganta eran una melodía compuesta únicamente para sus oídos, con partituras que erizarían la piel del maldito Johann Sebastian Bach. Cuando el placer lo embriagaba, Patrick solía ser ruidoso, nunca se contenía, ni siquiera aunque que la situación ameritara lo contrario. Era delicioso, reiteraba, pero ahora estaba considerando seriamente amordazarlo. Era molesto, porque sus gemidos lastimeros y quejidos, junto a todo él lo estaban acercando hacia el final. 

Reforzó el agarre de sus caderas, usando su cuerpo para su placer propio, sin importar sus súplicas o lamentos. Eso era lo que Patrick necesitaba. 

La conversación que había desembocado ese aspecto de la relación había sido incómoda. Patrick recién había cumplido veinticuatro y mientras estaban en camino a grabar su primer álbum en vivo, Pete había notado ciertas cosas en su comportamiento. Tuvo que forzarlo a hablar, como era obvio; el chico podía ser una tumba cuando se trataba de parafilias o fantasías que lo avergonzaban. Patrick terminó confesando a regañadientes sus kinks y cosas que quería intentar.

(Sólo con él, había notado, porque con sus parejas oficiales era todo un maldito _caballero_ , incapaz de mostrar su verdadera cara).

Hipócrita. Estaba tan enamorado de él que resultaba contraproducente y desencadenaba en él un efecto inverso. La amargura fue como un efecto secundario del amor, al igual que la dependencia.

— ¿Te gusta? —preguntó con una sonrisa autosuficiente en el rostro. Patrick soltó un siseo de rabia.

— ¿Qué crees? —luego un _ah_ cuando Pete rozó su próstata. Su sonrisa se ensanchó.

—Te encanta. Esto es lo que te gusta, ¿No es así? Que te usen y te traten como lo que eres. —No se atrevió a preguntar, en el tono de voz quedaba implícito. —Nunca tienes palabras cuando te digo la verdad, ¿Ni siquiera puedes negarlo?

No lo haría admitirlo esta vez, ver el efecto de la humillación tiñendo su cuerpo era más que suficiente. 

— ¿Puedes dejar de hablar? —su voz se cortó y se entremezcló con un pequeño chillido. Pete tapó su boca con una mano.

—Eres tan hermoso, Tricky. Pero eres mucho más lindo cuando estás callado.

Tenían modos de establecer el fin de una escena para esas ocasiones cuando lo amordazada o restringía su movimiento. No eran tan estúpidos. Pero esto no era ni de lejos lo más intenso que habían llegado a jugar juntos. 

Continuó follándolo, hasta que fue demasiado hasta para él, hasta que la satisfacción, placer e inquebrantable, sucio amor ganaron el control de su mente. Hasta que no quedó nada más que ruido blanco y Patrick y sintió la abrumadora necesidad de entregarse por completo a él. Fue inevitable, la colisión de sentimientos y deseo sexual y por sobre todo, la suciedad. La inmunda, impura lobreguez que los unía hasta que la muerte los separe.

Lo sujetó fuerte de los muslos, más moretones en formación. Más culpa sobre sus hombros para el día siguiente; pero la piel de Patrick era sólo tan fácil de marcar, incluso la presión más ligera podía hacerlo. Sería una herejía no aprovecharse de eso. Él ni siquiera pudo quejarse, sólo abrió la boca y apretó con inesperada fuerza su espalda.

—Voy a correrme —advirtió.

—Hazlo fuera.

—No recuerdo haberte preguntado.

Lo tomó de manera que sería imposible para él librarse de su agarre. Hubiera sido maravilloso prolongarlo por más tiempo, pero ya no podía. Soltó un gruñido y se dejó ir, dando un par de estocadas finales para disfrutar de la cálida estrechez de él antes de dejarlo. Se quedó en silencio, jadeando y admirándolo antes de retirar su pene.

Se colocó de rodillas al borde de la cama, separando las piernas de Patrick bajo su mirada de confusión.

— ¿Qué estás...? —unos cuantos segundos después obtuvo respuesta —. Oh.

Su piel estaba enrojecida, maltratada. Un claro y contundente _Pete Wentz estuvo aquí._

Una sonrisa lasciva se pintó en su rostro. Los primeros rastros de semen empezaron a deslizarse hasta las sábanas. Patrick abrió más las piernas y gimió, su pene dio un tirón de interés y Pete supo lo que estaba pasando.

—Maldición, Trick —murmuró —. Sigues exactamente igual. Insaciable y mío, ¿No es así?

—Nunca fui tuyo, Peter.

Rió y negó con la cabeza. Esa era una mentira que ambos podían mantener por un tiempo limitado, luego terminaban buscándose por la ley de la gravedad.

—Lo que digas, pequeño —Patrick estuvo a punto de protestar por el apodo, pero cerró la boca de golpe cuando Pete introdujo dos de sus dedos de vuelta, redirigiendo el semen dentro suyo y observando con interés el desastre que se estaba formando en el colchón. 

Patrick dejó de pretender, cansado y movió sus caderas contra su mano, follándose a sí mismo en sus dedos.

—Dios, Pete —su garganta estaba destrozada —. Aún puedo sentirte —sollozó de placer.

Movió los dedos dentro y fuera, sin apresurarse, observando el semen deslizarse de su agujero. Lo amaba tanto.

Se debatió si debía o no retirar los dedos, puesto que Patrick seguía flácido. Lo intentó, pero él lo detuvo y ordenó que añadiera otro.

—¿Puedo?

—¿Mm?— . Respondió apartando los dedos para reemplazarlos por su lengua. Patrick soltó un gemido agudo y ruidoso; para luego fruncir el ceño, disgustado—¡Pete! Eres un-... —no terminó la oración y empujó la cabeza de Pete contra él con su mano derecha —. Dios, sí. Ni se te ocurra parar ahora.

—Tan exigente como siempre

Era un pasivo _bossy_ cuando no estaba siendo dominado y Pete estaba obsesionado con cada faceta suya. 

—Un poco más lento y usa dos dedos. No apartes la lengua —ordenó. Pete siguió las instrucciones con devoción. Patrick ya había aprendido su lección, y, aunque no lo admitiría en voz alta, extrañaba la dinámica habitual que manejaban. 

La certeza de que Patrick no lo dejaría otra vez se instaló con fuerza en su pecho. No podían estar separados por mucho tiempo. La conexión que tenían una mucho más allá de lo que podían comprender, y un par de pleitos ocasionales no servirían para menguarla.

Trabajó siguiendo las ocasionales instrucciones de Patrick al pie de la letra, sintiéndolo contraerse y gemir. Al paso de los minutos, su voz se tornaba quebrada y mucho más necesitada.

—La próxima vez te ataré a la cama, cariño y te haré llegar al borde tantas veces, Tricky, y no te permitiré correrte hasta que tus bonitos ojos se llenen de lágrimas.

— ¿Edging? —preguntó él, interesado. Pete empujó contra su próstata y Patrick intentó hacerlo llegar más profundo —. Todo lo que quieras. Soy tuyo, Pete.

— ¿Y si te obligo a correrte hasta que te desmayes? —tentó. Patrick jadeó ante la idea.

—Úsame como se te antoje. No me importa —se mordió el labio inferior, tan fuerte que sangró ligeramente —. Mierda, otro dedo. Haz que duela.

—Por Dios, Patrick —gruñó —. Siempre los más callados —bromeó, lo cual él no se lo tomó bien; lo jaló del pelo y soltó un chasquido.

—Cuando se te vuelva a parar voy a montarte. No vas a regresar a tu casa temprano hoy.

—Me sobreestimas. Tengo treinta y cuatro, por si se te olvidaba.

—Okay, no hay problema. Brendon está en Los Ángeles-... —Metió los tres dedos de golpe, Patrick lloriqueó y cerró la boca.

— ¿Qué parte de que eres sólo mío no entiendes?

—Estoy casado, y no contigo, pedazo de idiota.

—Como si eso te importara —bufó —. Linda canción, The "I" In Lie. ¿La escribiste pensando en mí?

—No escribo canciones autobiográficas.

—Yo tampoco —dijo con ironía. Patrick rió por lo bajo. 

Había escrito interminables derroches de tinta sobre papel acerca de lo que sentía por Patrick. A ese punto, cada canción era sobre él de alguna forma, y no podía retractarse por ello.

Patrick quería que duela; él se encargaría de cumplirlo, tal vez disfrutándolo un poco más de lo debido. Por esto se complementaban a la perfección: porque tanto como él y Patrick eran sadomasoquistas. El chico se inclinaba un poco más al lado masoquista y él, dependiendo de su estado de ánimo, podía leer el lenguaje corporal de Patrick para ver cómo jugarían esa vez.

—Más —pidió sin aliento. Pete levantó una ceja.

—Ni siquiera estás duro.

—Tengo casi treinta, por si se te olvidaba —repitió como había hecho él, bufando. Pero bueno, le daría a Patrick lo que quería. Pete rió en voz baja y posó los labios sobre su entrada mientras lo penetraba con los dedos —. ¡Pete! Deja de hacer eso, maldita sea.

— ¿Entonces ya no quieres que-...?

—No, estúpido. Sólo avísame antes.

—¿Qué dijimos sobre la actitud?

—Deja de hablar y continúa follándome, maricón.

—Me gustabas más cuando estabas llorando.

—Entonces hazme llorar de nuevo.

—No me dejas opción, lunchbox.

—Creí que habíamos dejado los apodos en 2004.

—Por el amor de Dios, cierra la maldita boca —gruñó. Patrick estuvo a punto de protestar otra vez, porque era una perra que no podía seguir instrucciones si no estaba en el subspace, por lo que tuvo que someterlo de nuevo.

Se levantó para buscar la corbata de Patrick, que estaba en algún lugar debajo de la cama y cuando la consiguió, se la metió en la boca. La aseguró como pudo para evitar que pudiera hablar. Patrick protestó, como era natural, incluso tuvo que detener un puñetazo que tenía de destino su rostro. Le recordó a los primeros años de la banda y a Patrick estrangulándolo en la estación de gasolina. Su temperamento no había cambiado en lo absoluto, sólo había aprendido a controlarlo en público.

—Hubiera usado la corbata para atarte —murmuró, más para sí —. Muy bien, pequeño. Manos detrás de la espalda. —Patrick se negó, pero Pete ya no estaba de humor para tratarlo —. Jesús maldito Cristo. —No tuvo opción, tuvo que buscar sus pantalones y sacar el cinturón. Patrick se estremeció y lo miró con expectativa, intrigado —. Lo siento, no es para lo que piensas.

Sujetó forzosamente sus manos detrás de su espalda y lo inmovilizó con la rodilla para atarlo con el cinturón. Patrick soltó un resoplido de decepción. 

Los azotes nunca funcionaban como castigo. Patrick se portaba mal apropósito para recibirlos, lo cual resultaba desfavorable para el propósito. Así que había comenzado a usarlos como recompensa, pero hoy no se los merecía. 

Ahora Patrick estaba precioso, inmovilizado; con el rostro presionado contra la almohada y las piernas separadas, ofreciendo deliberadamente un escenario el cual sabía, Pete no podría resistirse. Le dio una ligera nalgada, sólo por diversión y eso fue suficiente para derretir a Patrick, pero como no fue suficiente, gruñó en protesta. 

—Nope. Nada de eso, cariño. —Disfrutó su reacción cuando regresó a acariciar su entrada. Insertó dos dedos sin preámbulo —. Lo tomas tan bien, Trick. Podría follarte ahora mismo. —Una pena. Trabajó sus dedos unos segundos, sin rozar la próstata para molestarlo y frustrarlo lo suficiente. Tampoco le prestó atención a su polla. Si Patrick quería que lo volviera a hacer llorar, lo haría con mucho gusto (ni siquiera era mucho trabajo, era un llorón cuando lo cogían como le gustaba). Sólo él podía hacerlo sentir así. Se mordió el labio inferior a recordar a Brendon y frunció el ceño, los celos combustionaron en su interior antes de que pudiera detenerlo. Dejó de moverlos, Patrick lo miró por encima del hombro.

—Eres mío, Tricky —espetó —. Sólo mío, ¿Me entendiste? —sacó la mordaza improvisada de su boca para que pudiera responder. —Vamos, dilo. 

—Soy tuyo, Petey. Por favor... 

— ¿Brendon también te pone así? —se burló ante su desesperación y detuvo sus caderas de moverse con la mano que tenía libre. —Dime, Patrick. 

—Es muy bueno. 

— ¿Ah, sí? —retiró los dedos para agregar un tercero y rozó su próstata. —¿Estás seguro? —Patrick no pudo responder, Pete se encargó de hacerlo lloriquear y rogar de nuevo —. ¿Sabes qué? Estoy aburrido. ¿Qué te parece si te dejo así?

— ¡No! Pete, p-por favor.

—No lo sé, dulzura. Supongo que Brendon podrá ayudarte...

—No lo quiero a él. Te quiero sólo a ti, Pete, haz algo —contestó, desesperado. Pete sonrió de oreja a oreja y lo recompensó con embestidas lentas y profundas y depositó un suave beso en sus muslos, justo sobre una de las marcas que había hecho. 

—Buen chico. —Patrick exhaló aliviado cuando Pete mantuvo el ritmo establecido y comenzó a follarse a sí mismo con sus dedos. Con algo de dificultad, debido a que no podía moverse demasiado. Besó cada uno de sus moretones con gentileza y Patrick gimió sin resistirse. 

—Tócame.

—Vamos, Rick. Sé que puedes correrte sólo con mis dedos —susurró, Patrick asintió, ido y movió en círculos las caderas —. Muy bien, precioso. Vamos, sé que puedes hacerlo. 

Patrick sollozó en silencio, su garganta era incapaz de emitir más sonidos. Pete pudo sentir lo cerca que estaba y no aumentó el ritmo, sabía demasiado como para cometer ese error de novatos. Mordió ligeramente uno de sus glúteos, sólo porque no pudo resistirse y Patrick respondió ante el dolor con un murmullo complacido. 

— _Pete_...

— ¿Estás cerca? —Patrick asintió, Pete besó la marca más reciente —. Está bien, bebé. Puedes hacerlo. 

— ¿Sí? 

—Vamos, amor. Córrete para mí. 

Patrick dejó salir un sollozo entrecortado y se movió contra él un par de veces hasta que gimió, hundiendo su cabeza en la almohada. Pete supo que había llegado por el sonido agudo de su garganta y porque se había estrechado tan encantadoramente en sus dedos. Pete suspiró, deseando el haber podido reemplazarlos por su polla. 

Sacó los dedos y desató a Patrick, él se recostó boca arriba, intentando normalizar su respiración. Aprovechó que él aún estaba ebrio por el orgasmo e ido para ir a tomar una rápida ducha, cepillarse los dientes y buscar su maleta. No se molestó en vestirse otra vez, tan sólo se colocó una bata de baño. 

Una vez que todo estuvo listo, se sentó junto a él en la cama y lo tomó del rostro para besarlo con cariño. 

—Voy a encargarme de ti, ¿Está bien? —preguntó, aunque dudaba que Patrick pudiera procesar sus palabras ahora. No esperó respuesta y sacó el paquete de toallitas húmedas. Limpió con delicadeza su cuerpo y las manchas de semen —Fuiste tan bueno, Tricky. Un muy buen chico. Te adoro tanto. —lo besó una vez más —. Hey, te prepararé la bañera, ¿Bien? —habló lento para que Patrick pudiera entenderlo, él asintió y cerró los ojos. 

—Te amo, Pete —susurró con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban. Pete sonrió y besó su cabeza. 

—Vuelvo por ti en un minuto, ¿Puedes esperarme? —Patrick volvió a asentir, Pete lo dejó solo, a pesar de que era lo último que quería hacer en ese momento. Preparó la bañera con agua tibia, mientras se cargaba, buscó una botella de agua de la nevera y una barra de chocolate. No habían velas aromatizadas en el hotel, lastimosamente, el aroma solía servir para tranquilizarlo. Suspiró y echó un rápido vistazo a la bañera. Como ya estaba lista, volvió junto a él. 

Se percató de que estaba llorando, esta vez no por placer o frustración. Era una angustia que ya no era parte de la escena. Se arrodilló ante él y acarició su rostro, preocupado. 

—Toma agua, cariño —susurró, Patrick lo hizo y Pete lo sujetó entre sus brazos —. Está bien, amor. Todo está bien. ¿Quieres hablar? —él negó con la cabeza. —Okay, lo haremos a tu ritmo. 

Patrick buscó sus labios; Pete lo besó lentamente, acariciando su rostro con el pulgar, intentando transmitir todo el cariño que sentía hacia él. El amor inmensurable en un beso ligero y sin notas sexuales de por medio. Los sollozos desaparecieron y los hipidos se mitigaron hasta esfumarse por completo. Una vez que la respiración de Patrick se tranquilizó, se puso de pie y lo cargó en sus brazos. Él se acurrucó y escondió su rostro en su cuello, Pete besó su cabello y lo llevó hacia el baño, colocándolo con cuidado en la bañera. Recordó la barrita de chocolate y se la trajo, poniéndola en su boca. Patrick le dio un mordisco y levantó la mirada. 

—Gracias. 

—¿Mejor? —preguntó, Patrick sonrió. —Después te pondré una pomada y te daré analgésicos, ¿Bien? no encontré hielo, pero supongo que podemos trabajar con eso. 

Patrick suspiró cuando Pete comenzó a pasar el jabón por su cuerpo. Estaba débil, él no sería capaz de hacerlo por sí mismo. Lo notaba más relajado, apacible. Habían jugado un poco más rudo de lo que había planeado al principio, pero no se le había escapado de las manos, lo cual lo tenía tranquilizado.

Se tomó su tiempo y frotó su cabello, el olor del shampoo era suave, aunque no era el aroma habitual que tenía Patrick, pero era lo único que pudo conseguir en el hotel. La atmósfera era tan íntima que Pete se sentía melancólico. Pudo tener esto el resto de su vida si es que no lo hubiera arruinado (tanto y tan repetidas veces). 

Terminó, lo levantó de la tina y lo llevó a la cama para poder secarlo con comodidad. Antes de ponerle la bata, buscó la pomada de su maleta para tratar cualquier posible herida y evitar la inflamación, luego le pasó un par de analgésicos junto a la botella de agua.

—¿Podrías... ?—preguntó con un hilo de voz. Pete asintió y se acostó junto a él, abrazándolo. Patrick lo tomó de las manos y acarició el dorso con los dedos.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Confundido. 

— ¿Demasiado rudo?

—No es tu culpa —contestó —. Estuviste perfecto, muchas gracias. Extrañaba esto. 

— ¿Entonces...? —tragó saliva. Patrick lucía mucho más taciturno que de costumbre después de una escena. Tomó sus dedos entrelazados y depositó un suave beso —. Sabes que te amo, ¿verdad? porque lo hago, Tricky. Te amo tanto —Patrick se tensó, pero no habló; Pete estaba cada vez más confundido—. Esa canción que me dijiste la última vez... No la metiste en tu álbum. 

—No, te lo dije. Es muy _nosotros_. 

—La escribiste para mí —afirmó, Patrick no dijo nada una vez más, lo cual, para él, significó un _sí_ tácito. —Sabes por qué te llamé. 

—¿Para follar?

—No. El post que escribiste, Patrick. Estoy preocupado. 

_Confesiones de un_ _Pariah_ _. "Nos gustabas más cuando estabas gordo"._ Algo en el interior de Pete se retorció al leerlo, arrancando con visceral brusquedad el aire de sus pulmones. El dolor a través de sus palabras era tangible. Pete supo que era un grito silencioso de ayuda y se prometió estaría para Patrick (aunque él no estuvo allí cuando la mitad de su mundo se estaba derrumbando a pedazos).

—Fue un mal momento, lo siento. Ni siquiera... —no terminó la oración, reemplazó las últimas palabras por un suspiro de melancolía—. No lo sé, Pete. No tengo idea de lo que está pasando con mi vida. 

—Me siento así desde que te fuiste —admitió Pete —. Pero tú tienes algo que yo no. Talento. Soul Punk fue una maravilla infravalorada. ¿Sabes que tengo cinco copias en CD y siete en vinilo? es uno de los mejores álbumes que escuché, y no lo digo porque soy tu... —no encontró un sustantivo adecuado y se mordió el labio inferior —. Sabes que soy muy directo, ¿Recuerdas cuando hice llorar al chico porque le dije que Pretty.Odd sonaba a basura?

—No suena a basura —frunció el ceño.

—No, porque yo y los productores tuvimos que meter mano para arreglar el desastre que era cuando nos presentaron los demos; pero ese no es el punto aquí, Patrick. 

—Pete, fue un desastre. Un desastre por el que estoy a punto de quebrar —murmuró —. Vendió muy pocas copias y sabes que mucha gente compraba las entradas sólo para decirme que apesto sin Fall Out Boy. Toda mi vida gira en torno a lo que llegué a ser en ese tiempo y eso dejó de ser divertido hace mucho. Sin ustedes ya ni siquiera sé quién soy... Me siento como Paul Sheldon y como si la banda fuera mi Misery Chastain.

Pete se mordió el labio inferior, se estaba convirtiendo en un hábito nervioso. La parte egoísta de él se estaba regocijado, porque él, sin Fall Out Boy tampoco se sentía nada. Cuando se había enterado de Truant Wave, había entrado en pánico. Llegó a catar la posibilidad de que Patrick ya nunca volviera, que se diera cuenta de que era mucho más, que estar encerrado con él lo estaba deteniendo de alcanzar su potencial máximo. 

—Entonces yo sería Annie Wilkes, ¿Verdad?

—No. No es eso. Fue un mal ejemplo. Olvídalo.

No lo era. Encajaba perfectamente con la situación. No supo que decir, así que se mordió la lengua.

—Oh, Tricky. Fall Out Boy no es nada sin ti. No llegaríamos a ningún lado sino te hubieras aparecido en mi sótano esa vez. Okay, tal vez Andy y Joe sí, pero yo... Te necesito, Patrick. 

Trató de no presionarlo, pero era una súplica implícita. No tenía un plan B ni dirección. La banda que había intentado con Bebe no había pasado de un par de canciones, porque la culpa de siquiera pensar en reemplazar a Patrick era mucho como para lidiar con ella. 

—Podemos intentarlo —resolvió, inseguro —. Podemos intentar escribir juntos de vuelta, no te aseguro nada. 

—Usaremos mi canción.

—¿Tienes una preparada?

—Me refiero a Miss Missing You —dijo él. Patrick tragó saliva. 

—No es sobre ti —se delató a sí mismo por el tono de su voz. Pete colocó su mentón sobre su hombro —. Bueno, la banda volverá, pero nosotros no.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Esto —los señaló, con la voz patosa. 

—Me necesitas.

_Te necesito._

—Necesito una relación estable. Ya no... Ya no puedo seguir con esto. No puedo hacerle esto a Lisa... Intenté hablar con ella pero no pude. Romperé su corazón.

—Déjala y quédate conmigo. 

Patrick soltó una risa sin humor, como si la sola idea fuese tan inverosímil. El dolor del rechazo volvió a estrujar agónicamente lo que quedaba de su corazón. Siempre era lo mismo, no supo por qué creyó que esa vez podría ser diferente.

—Suponiendo que la banda volviera...

—Tú mismo dijiste que nunca nos separamos —apuntó. Patrick hizo un gesto con la mano.

—Nos separamos, Pete. No nos vimos por dos años enteros.

_¿Sin contar los encuentros durante Soul Punk, huh?_ pero no se animó a abrir la boca.

—Por tu culpa —soltó, ácido. Pete había intentado contactarlo día y noche, Patrick había desaparecido sin dejar rastro y eso había sido devastador para su salud mental. 

No lo culpaba, pero su partida había ayudado a su decadencia. Cuando era más joven, podía llamarlo para escuchar su voz y consolarse con su melodía, cuando sentía que ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir viviendo, Patrick estaba allí para ayudarlo a levantarse; pero de repente ya no estaba y él no sabía qué hacer. Había olvidado cómo estar solo a causa de él y, cuando se reencontró con ella, el vacío se tornó insoportable.

El piso había desaparecido bajo sus pies.

—Lo siento. Fue algo que tuve que hacer. Si seguía allí no sé qué hubiera pasado de mí. Era miserable. 

—Éramos unos niños, Patrick. Éramos inmaduros y no sabíamos lo que hacíamos. Quememos todo lo que fuimos y empecemos de nuevo. 

—Me parece un buen concepto, pero no sé si será suficiente. ¿Qué tal si fracasamos de nuevo, Pete? ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó con Folie? Los niños lo detestaron. 

—Fue un tropiezo.

Todo lo relacionado a ese álbum había salido fatal. Desde la producción, con ellos discutiendo a puñetazos por progresiones de acordes; el recibimiento tan pésimo por parte de los fans y el contexto posterior. La boda con Ashlee, su embarazo. Patrick quebrándose. El amor destrozándolos.

—Llegamos a la cima demasiado temprano y fuimos cuesta abajo desde ahí. No creo que podamos recuperarnos. 

—Nos queda intentar y nada más.

—Supongo que sí —suspiró —. ¿Qué pasó con Black Cards?

—No estabas tú. —Él se encogió de hombros. Pete acarició su rostro con la yema de los dedos. Había algo en la mente de su chico, pero hacerlo confesar era como caminar sobre el agua. —Vamos, Trick. Los niños nos necesitan. 

—Nos fuimos por demasiado tiempo —contestó Patrick—, no creo que nadie nos recuerde.

—Los creyentes nunca mueren —susurró. Patrick soltó una risita melancólica, volteando para mirarlo a los ojos. Brillantes, nostálgicos; ojos de los cuales se había enamorado tanto tiempo atrás y hasta ahora, seguía cayendo por ellos cada día. 

—Está bien. Hagámoslo. 

Pete rió y lo tomó del rostro para besarlo. Estaba tocando el cielo con la punta de los dedos, a pesar de que sus suelas seguían en el infierno.

—Sabes que no te dejaré ir, ¿Verdad? —agregó con un miedo repentino, segundos después. Patrick lo observó por un largo rato sin abrir la boca, sin expresión identificable en los ojos.

El pánico comenzó a brotar otra vez, lento, surcando sus venas con grotesca necedad. Un sentimiento inútil, porque ya había escuchado la respuesta de sus labios minutos atrás, pero la esperanza de un cambio de dictamen se rehusaba a morir.

—Nos estamos destruyendo —dijo Patrick, acabando con el silencio, Pete no tenía dígitos suficientes para contar cuántas veces había oído esas palabras —, mejor dicho: me estás destruyendo.

—Podemos intentar-...

—Demasiado tarde para intentar —contraatacó —. ¿Sabes cuántas veces me rompiste el corazón? No creo poder recuperarme de algo así.

— ¿Yo? —rió incrédulo —. Tú fuiste quien desechó todos los intentos que tuvimos de hacer que esto funcione.

— ¿En serio quieres hablar de esto ahora? —suspiró. —Entiende, Peter. Somos compatibles sexualmente, ¿Qué más? Ni siquiera somos amigos.

—Eras mi mejor amigo —contestó dolido —, mi otra mitad.

—Tiempo pasado. Ahora Bronx ni siquiera me recuerda. ¿Se te olvidaba? ¿O se te quemaron las neuronas?

— ¿Qué te sucede, Patrick? Estás muy a la defensiva. Relájate.

— ¿Qué crees? —contestó con sarcasmo.

—A ver, la última vez que lo hicimos me mostraste la canción y me dijiste que estabas enamorado de mí —dijo Pete—; Luego te marchaste sin despedirte y meses después me envías la invitación a tu boda... Por correo, Patrick. Ni siquiera pudiste llamarme ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

—Pásame tu teléfono.

Se congeló, pero trato de recuperar la compostura y estiró la mano hacia la mesita de noche para pasárselo. Ahora estaban frente a frente, y podía notar los ojos de Patrick oscuros y tristes.

— ¿Para qué lo necesitas?

—Modo avión, como sospechaba —volvió a reír sin humor —. Está bien, no me importa. ¿Crees que ella esté de acuerdo con esto?

—Estamos divorciados.

—No hablo de Ashlee, cariño —el apodo lo había espetado con amargura. —Sabes bien a quién me refiero.

—Patrick, estás-...

—Basta, Pete. No te entiendo. Me juras amor eterno y luego haces tonterías como esta. ¿Creíste que no me daría cuenta? No soy estúpido.

Sentía la boca seca, como si hubiera tragado un montón de arena. Tragó saliva, se relamió los labios, pero no fue suficiente. Tenía el desierto del Sáhara entero en la lengua.

—Creí que ya no volverías. Ni siquiera contestabas mis mensajes. Me sentía solo.

— ¿,Y ahora? —preguntó, pero no sé atrevió a responder —. No vas a dejarla para estar conmigo, ¿Verdad?

—Es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que tengo algo así de lindo con alguien —admitió —. Ni siquiera Ashlee me hizo sentir así.

—Es muy linda, parece modelo.

—Lo es, de hecho.

—¿Dónde se conocieron?

—En la sala de espera de nuestro terapeuta —soltó una risita.

—Tus ojos brillan cuando hablas de ella —murmuró. Dejó salir un suspiro y se acurrucó en su pecho —. ¿Por qué le haces esto?

— ¿Por qué tú lo haces también? Me habías dicho que Lisa es el amor de tu vida.

—Porque me odio, porque te odio. Porque no puedo vivir sin ti. 

—Estamos en las mismas, Tricky —besó su frente.

La respiración de Patrick fue tranquilizándose, hasta que no hubo nada que decir. Acarició su pelo, el agridulce sabor de su boca no desaparecería jamás.

Citando la cuarta canción que escribió pensando en él;

_Si dices que esto te hace feliz, entonces no soy el único que está mintiendo_.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistake i'm literrllj sonfucning drunk right now. 
> 
> XO.


End file.
